Ludovicious Silvershore
thumb|334pxLudovicious Reagan Silvershore (19 januari 1763 - heden) is het hoofd van de Internationale Magische Handelsorganisatie op het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking aan het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Daarnaast beschikt hij ook over een eigen handelsimperium. Naast zijn legale functies is Ludovicious ook actief als chanteur/manipulator/spion van high-society leden en drijft hij voornamelijk illegale handel. Ludovicious wordt gespeeld door Joke. Jeugd & studies Ludovicious Silvershore komt uit een conservatieve volbloed tovenaarsfamilie. Zijn voorouders hielden zich intensief bezig met het opzetten van handelsnetwerken en infiltreren in hoge functies. Manipuleren en spionneren zit hen in de genen. Zweinstein Ludovicious werd op Zweinstein als vanzelfsprekend ingedeeld in Zwadderich. Hij haalde goede resultaten en was tijdens zijn schoolperiode al bezig met het uitbouwen van een netwerk. Zijn opvoeding was streng en hij leerde zich strikt aan de etiquette te houden. Door zijn connecties werd hij vaak uitgenodigd op adellijke feestjes, waar hij genoot van de sfeer en macht. P.U.I.S.T.en Basisvakken *Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: U *Transfiguratie: B Pakketvakken *Duelleerles: U *Bezweringen: B Vrije keuze *Toverdranken: U *Voorspellend Rekenen: U *Kruidenkunde: B Na Zweinstein Na Zweinstein ging Ludovicious een opleiding tot schouwer volgen. Hij had een breed interesseveld, maar wilde vooral ook leren om zichzelf te verdedigen – een van de tips die zijn ouders hem hadden gegeven over hun wereldje. Aansluitend volgde Ludovicious een Bachelor Magische Economie, met oog op het overnemen van de handel van zijn ouders. Om hun zoon nog beter te plaatsen in de maatschappij, regelden de Silvershores een huwelijk tussen Ludovicious en Helena Paltridge. Ze was de dochter van een belangrijke generaal. Ze had weliswaar geen adellijke status, maar ze had toegang tot de hoogste kringen en haar bruidsschat vormde een mooi startkapitaal voor Ludovicious’ eerste eigen investeringen. Later behaalde hij ook een master in Magische Economie (bedrijfseconomie). De weg naar een job bij het ministerie lag (deels dankzij zijn geweldige resultaten, deels dankzij de connecties van zijn ouders) voor hem open. Carrière Na zijn studies ging Ludovicious aan de slag als medewerker op het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking. Door zijn economische kennis en sluwe aanpak werkte hij zich al snel op binnen de Internationale Magische Handelsorganisatie. De (vaak vertrouwelijke) informatie die hij daar te verwerken kreeg, kwam hem ten goede bij het opzetten van zijn eigen handelsprojecten (en bij het verduisteren van zijn illegale projecten). Ook binnen het ministerie legde Ludovicious contacten en leerde hij al snel hoe hij kostbaar chantagemateriaal moest verzamelen. Verder moest hij nauw samenwerken met Thomas Wanderfield, een connectie die bijzonder interessant werd toen Thomas Minister werd. Verwezenlijkingen Ludovicious staat vaak in de kranten als ‘ondernemer van het jaar’. Tijdens zijn functie als Brits afgevaardigde van de Internationale Magische Handelsorganisatie ontwikkelde hij dankzij zijn kennis van voorspellend rekenen M.A.G.I.E.: het Magisch Algoritme voor Geïntegreerde Internationale Economie, waaraan hij zijn promotie te danken heeft. Nakomelingen Uit het huwelijk met Helena Paltridge kwamen twee kinderen voort: Thomas en Gordon. Als oudste zoon was Thomas een voorbeeldige jongen en Ludovicious was dan ook bijzonder trots op hem. Hij luisterde altijd naar zijn ouders, volgde perfect de etiquetteregels op en haalde uitstekende resultaten. Net zoals zijn vader kwam hij in Zwadderich terecht, waar hij al snel een populaire jongen was met een heleboel aanbidsters en fans. Toch concentreerde hij zich vooral op zijn studies. Zijn ouders verwachtten dat hij een belangrijk beroep zou uitvoeren. Tegen hun normale normen in, huwelijkten ze Thomas uit aan een halfbloed. Uiteraard enkel en alleen omdat ze de dochter was van een befaamd magiër met veel geld. Hoewel het een gearrangeerd huwelijk was, kwamen Maria en Thomas toch goed overeen. Van echte liefde was geen sprake, maar het werd een goed huishouden. Thomas studeerde af met geweldige resultaten en later studeerde hij af als rechter. Een aantal jaar later slaagde hij erin hoofd van de Magische Wetsraad te worden. Maria was vooral een goede huisvrouw en ze zorgde voor de opvoeding van hun twee kinderen: Melinda en Robin. Over Gordon was Ludovicious echter minder te spreken. Waar Thomas braaf de regeltjes volgde en zich op zijn studies smeet, was Gordon eerder het avontuurlijke type dat op verkenning uitging en verhaaltjes verzon. Al toen hij een kleine jongen was, schreef Gordon al gedichten of verhaaltjes en speelde hij korte toneelstukken. De etiquette kon hem enkel ergeren en hij verzette zich tegen alles wat naar geld of adel rook. Gordon steunde de meeste ideeën van de Verlichting. Hij was tegen dogma's en opgelegd gezag en wou zelf de wereld ontdekken. Verder trok hij zich niets aan van rangen of standen. Voor hem mochten mannen en vrouwen gelijk zijn en hij begreep niet waarom zwarten als slaven gebruikt werden. Natuurlijk kon de conservatieve Ludovicious niet met deze vrijgevochten ideeën lachen en heeft hij zijn zoon meermaals geslagen om hem te straffen. Zijn strenge aanpak kon zijn jongste zoon echter niet tegenhouden. Gordon (die notabene in Griffoendor was ingedeeld in plaats van het gebruikelijke Zwadderich) onderbrak zijn studies tot heler om met zijn grote liefde (Emily Warrand) te trouwen en schrijver te worden in een of ander groezelig appartement. Ludovicious en Helena verbraken alle contact met hun jongste zoon. Jaren later, toen Gordon Silvershore een bekend schrijver werd en opklom in de maatschappij, voelde Ludovicious zich verplicht opnieuw contact te zoeken met zijn jongste zoon en de kleinzonen (Seth en Hunter ) die hij blijkbaar had. Enerzijds wilde hij opnieuw invloed uitoefenen op zijn familie en anderzijds wilde hij zijn eigen reputatie geen schade toebrengen. Nu zowel Gordon als Hunter op hun manier bekendheid verwierven, was de kans reëel dat hij als hun (groot)vader ontmaskerd zou worden en hij wilde niet publiekelijk gekend staan als een slecht man. Daarom deed hij er alles aan om opnieuw in contact te komen en Gordon weer voor zich te winnen, iets wat half lukte. Recente ontwikkelingen Sinds zijn kleinzoon Hunter Silvershore hem om hulp gevraagd heeft bij het in leven houden van diens bastaardkind met Elizabeth Pendragon, oefent Ludovcious steeds meer macht uit op diens leven. Samen met zijn goede vriend Elgio Giacova regelde hij een huwelijk tussen diens dochter Lucia Giacova en Hunter, zonder medeweten van de kinderen. Ze maakten het huwelijk publiek via de Ochtendprofeet, zodat beide partijen er niet langer onderuit zouden kunnen. Extra informatie Karakter Als je mijn naam nog niet kent, wordt het hoog tijd dat je hem leert kennen. Je weet misschien niet veel over mij. Natuurlijk, je kent de belangrijkste handelsprojecten waar ik een aandeel in heb, maar verder ben ik een mysterie. En dat is maar goed ook. Als je me persoonlijk zou kennen, dan zou dat betekenen dat je iets te verbergen hebt. Iets dat ik weet. Mijn netwerk reikt – helaas voor jou – verder dan je denkt. Ik weet met wie je geheime afspraken maakt in de Verdonkeremaansteeg en met wie je het bed deelt als je man op zakenreis is. Ik heb voldoende informatie om je reputatie een ernstige slag toe te brengen of zelfs om jouw sociale val te ontketenen. Meer nog, ik weet wie er het meeste baat bij heeft de informatie die jij zo angstvallig geheim probeert te houden aan mij te ontfutselen. Of ik hem die informatie ga geven? Wie weet. Ik ben een redelijk man. In theorie ben ik in staat je mijn woord tot geheimhouding te geven. Geheimhouding heeft echter een prijs. De vraag is enkel hoeveel je bereid bent te betalen. Vertaling: Ludovicious is een arrogante, sluwe, manipulatieve klootzak die uit is op winst en macht. Topics waarin je hem kan vinden *Last resort - met Hunter Silvershore *There can never be enough weddings - met Elgio Giacova *With her head tucked underneath her arm she walks the bloody tower (BW-event) *Haardway to hell MV locatie 1 (BW Kaskrakers) *Verliefd, verloofd, ge- Wacht... Wat?! - met Hunter Silvershore Categorie:Partijleden van het Magisch Verbond Categorie:Personages gespeeld door Joke Categorie:Mannelijke personages